The Sword of the Sorcerer: Part I
by Katma
Summary: *Reposted and Changed!!* It has been eight years since Hitomi left Van, and unrest has come to Gaea again. Will Hitomi return before it is too late??
1. Remembrances

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com) Summary: Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van. What happens now? Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) ) Disclaimer: Hitomi and Van are not mine. I only wish they were. I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives. Please don't sue me!! I'm a college student (ie, NO money).  
  
All right. It's time for me to write my first author's note. First of all, I'm sorry for not updating on my sequel in forever. I've been working two jobs, about 45-50 hours a week, and I think my muse abandoned me for someone who gets more sleep (. I promise I have not forgotten about it, and I will continue to write. It'll just have to wait til I have more free time, such as when I'm at school and being bored by classes. Next thing. I just watched the Escaflowne movie, which is DARN good. I'm in shock, and awe, and everything. Even better, the movie gave me a great idea. However, to make this great idea work, I have to rewrite almost everything I've already written. That's why this is being reposted. Some of the chapters will be almost exactly the same, and some will be completely different. Hopefully, this version will be better than the original. Enjoy! Kat  
  
Chapter 1 Remembrances  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki set her purse wearily on the table. Work had been exhausting today. She was ready to change and go for her run. Running always relaxed her. As she walked up the stairs, the phone rang. She sighed and hurried to answer it. "Hello?" she said. "Hitomi?" "Yukari!" Hitomi exclaimed. "How are you?" Hitomi had not seen Yukari for almost a year. After they had graduated high school, she and Yukari had gone on to university. Their second year, however, Yukari had left to marry her high school sweetheart, Amano. She and Yukari had stayed close, though, until Yukari and Amano moved to Kyoto. "I'm fine. How are you, Hitomi?" "Tired. Working with Yamoto gets harder and harder each day. He just won't let me alone!" "Maybe you should move on?" "I would," Hitomi sighed. "But I love my job. I'm not going to let this jerk chase me away." Hitomi had majored in mass communications, and was now an anchorwoman for the five o'clock news. She loved her job, very much. It allowed her to get the house she'd always dreamed of. She was close to her family, and she had many friends. So why did she still feel like something was missing in her life? "Maybe you should encourage him, Hitomi." Yukari's voice broke into her thoughts. "You've been so alone since our freshman year. I worry about you, Hitomi." Hitomi stopped struggling out of her clothes and stared off into space. It had been eight years, but the memory was still so fresh. Yukari's simple words conjured up an image so vivid Hitomi felt she could reach out and touch it. Moving almost as in a dream, Hitomi opened her jewelry box and pulled out a velvet pouch. She untied the strings and upended the bag in her waiting palm. Out fell a single white feather, a memory of her adventure. She held the feather up and felt the familiar tingle run down her arm. It had been so long since they had talked, much too long. But they were both different people now, and Hitomi was sure he had moved on. Unable to resist the temptation, however, she brought the feather to her lips and kissed it softly. Oh Van, I miss you so much! her mind cried out. "Hitomi? Hitomi?" Yukari shouted, breaking Hitomi's concentration and causing her to drop the feather. The connection between her and Van was broken. Hitomi carefully replaced the feather in the pouch and sighed quietly. "Sorry, Yukari. I had dinner on the stove and I almost burned it. I'm back now, though, and my dinner is fine." she lied. Yukari would never understand if Hitomi explained she had been talking to a feather! "Hitomi, did you hear what I said? About finding someone? You haven't ever dated seriously. Why not? Don't you want a husband and kids?" "Yes, Yukari, I do," Hitomi said, exasperated. "Then why don't you." "Because I haven't found someone I would want to date seriously!" Hitomi stormed. Or, at least, not someone here. "Hitomi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want you to be happy. You're still my best friend. It's just, well, you've been so different since our freshman year. Quieter. You changed in a way I couldn't follow, Hitomi, and I worry." "Oh, Yukari. I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't mean to make you feel left out. You're my best friend, too. I just, um, did a lot of soul-searching freshman year. That's why I acted so strangely." "So that's what you were doing when the teacher would call on you during class and you looked like you were off in some other world? Soul- searching?" Yukari's voice was extremely doubtful. "Well, yeah," Hitomi said defensively. "You weren't daydreaming or something like that?" "No. I was having deep internal conversations." And I was, Hitomi justified in her head. Just ones with a very cute guy. "Well," said Yukari, obviously not believing her. "That's not the reason I called. Amano and I wanted to invite you to spend some time with us when you come to Kyoto for business." "Oh, I'd love to! Thank you, Yukari. I'm coming down next week, I think. Is that still okay?" "Yes. We'll be waiting for you." "Arigato, Yukari. Look, I have to go, because I still need to run, but I'll talk to you later. Bye!" "Goodbye, Hitomi." Hitomi hung up the phone and slumped to the floor. So Yukari had noticed her preoccupation. She sighed and pushed her bangs off her forehead. After finishing high school, she had tried to push Van and Gaea to the back of her mind. She still loved him, but she felt she needed to get on with life. Besides that, her mental picture of Van no longer fit with the man she talked to. He had grown, and so had she. She was afraid that he no longer really needed or wanted her, so she stopped contacting him. She tried to shield her mind, keeping him out of her feelings. Over the next five years, their contact was limited to brief touches and occasional flashes of feeling, those that managed to escape Hitomi's barrier. Hitomi had put away her feather, now her only way to contact Van, and had convinced herself she had moved on. That is, until she had talked to Yukari, and held Van's feather again. She had just been fooling herself. Now she knew she was definitely not over him. This explained many things. Like why she still felt empty, in a visceral, lingering way. And why she never wanted to date seriously. It all made sense now. With a sigh, Hitomi shoved herself to her feet and put on her running shoes. She really needed a run now. 


	2. Contact

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)

Summary:  Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van.  What happens now?

Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )

Disclaimer:  Hitomi and Van are not mine.  I only wish they were.  I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives.  Please don't sue me!!  I'm a college student (ie, NO money).

Haha, yet another author's note.  These things are addicting!  Ok, this chapter might seem very much like the original, if you read my original.  But I promise, I AM changing it.  The changes will start in the next chapter.  Something to look forward to, eh?  Oh, and I read in my reviews that my stories are coming out in one paragraph, which isn't what they're supposed to do.  I actually do know how to break things down into paragraphs, I promise!  Last time, I uploaded the chapter as a .doc file, but that obviously didn't work.  This time, I'm trying it as a .htm.  If it still doesn't work, let me know, ok?  And if you guys can think of some way to fix it, I would be EXTREMELY grateful.  Thanks for the reviews!

Kat

Chapter 2

Contact 

            Van shifted unobtrusively in his throne.  Beautiful though it was, it was not made for long-term sitting, and he had been here for hours.  He tried to stifle a yawn and forced himself to pay attention.  This meeting was about the reconstruction of Zaibach, a very important topic, but it seemed that his counselors could not agree, and he was getting bored of their endless debates.

            Mirai Mirimoto, the youngest of his advisors, stood up and began to speak.

            "We must help rebuild Zaibach, especially now that they have asked for help.  It will be an act of goodwill on our part and will help mend the rift caused by the war.  Surely you all must see that."

            Yakami, another of his advisors, sniffed haughtily.

            "No, we don't all see that.  It would be foolish to help them.  They are still our enemies.  Why should we help them grow strong again?  They will only return to destroy us.  I say we stay out of it."

            Immediately the council room erupted into shouts and table pounding.  Van began to stand up, intent of calming down his advisors when suddenly…

            "_Oh Van, I miss you so much,"_ Hitomi called.  He then felt phantom lips brush his.  Van missed a step and tumbled to the ground.  _Hitomi?_ he cried, but couldn't reach her.  He grasped for the pendant he normally wore only to remember he had taken it off for sparring practice.  _Hitomi! _he called one last time, futilely.  He sighed heavily and looked up.  What he saw startled him into jumping backward, his hand on his sword hilt.

            All his advisors had clustered around him, staring down with expressions ranging from confusion to concern to condescension.  Van stared at them for a few seconds, then removed his hand from the sword hilt and straightened from his fighting crouch.

            "Your majesty, are you all right?  You just fell and your eyes were so far away.  Is something wrong?" Mirai asked worriedly.

            "No, nothing's wrong," Van said, forcing himself to relax.  "I'm fine, really."

            "Van-sama!" cried a feminine voice from the doorway.  A beautiful woman, half-human, half-cat, walked gracefully into the room.  Her curly pink hair was artfully arranged, and she was dressed in a flowing white gown.  She was followed by two adorable cat-children.

            "Merle, I'm fine," Van said.  He smiled at her.  "Really.  I'm just tired.  That traveling must have taken a lot out of me."

            Merle reached his side, studied his face, and then nodded.  Her two children, Markei and Karmel, bounced over to Van and hugged him.  He hugged them both, then gently disentangled himself.

            "Now, gentlemen, I fear that I am too tired to continue this discussion at this time.  Let us reconvene tomorrow and we'll start where we left off.  If you will excuse me, gentlemen?"

            With that, Van strode from the room, Merle and her children behind him.  When they were out of earshot of the counselors, Van dropped the air of power that surrounded him like a cloak and groaned heavily.  He pushed back his hair and smiled at Merle's worried look.

            "Merle, I'm really fine.  It's just all that traveling I've been doing has worn me out, and I really wasn't in the mood to listen to their incessant arguing."

            "Fine, Van-sama.  Will you help me put the kids to bed?" she asked, although her tone and body language let Van know she wasn't going to let him go that easily.

            "Of course," he eagerly acquiesced.

            With that, he lifted Karmel on to his shoulders.  She let out a squeal of delight.  He then grabbed the much shyer Markei and the three of them took off down the hall amid shrieks and cheers of delight.  Merle followed, shaking her head ruefully.  Van was so good with children.  Too bad he didn't have any of his own.  Van deserved someone special and a family.  She sighed softly.  Van was still mired in the past, with Hitomi.

            As she entered the room, she noticed Van had already gotten her children into their nightclothes and was tucking them in.  He kissed them each gently on their foreheads.  Karmel hugged him tightly when he kissed her, and he returned the hug.  Merle stepped behind him and hugged and kissed her children.  Then, she ushered him out of the room.  She led him to the small sitting room that completed the suite she and Kenyu, her husband, shared.

            "When is Kenyu coming home, Merle?" Van asked.  "He was very vague about it in his letter he sent to the council."

            "He should be back sometime in the next week," Merle replied.  "Now, Van-sama, tell me what _really_ happened in that room."

            "Merle, I told you before.  Nothing happened.  I just got…" the lie stuck in his throat when he met Merle's direct gaze.  He sighed.  "Hitomi contacted me."

            Merle looked very surprised.  "She did?  But hasn't it been almost a year since you two have talked?"

            "Yes," Van admitted.  "And we didn't even really have a conversation.  She broke contact quickly, and I wasn't wearing my pendant.  But she _spoke_ to me again, Merle!"

            "Van…" Merle said, swallowing hard at the hope glistening in his eyes.  She had given up on Van a long time ago, but it still hurt a little to see him so excited over someone else.  Especially when that someone else didn't seem to feel the same.  "Van, it's been almost a year, and you two have been apart for over eight years.  How can you still love her?  Why don't you just find a nice Fanelian girl and settle down?  Raise a family!  Do _something_, instead of moping around, waiting for the 'girl from the Mystic Moon'!"

            "Merle, it's not that easy!" Van shouted, his anger startling her.  "I _love_ her!  I've always loved her!

            "Do you think I haven't looked for someone else?  In every girl I meet, I search for something that will ignite that, that… resonance I felt with Hitomi, especially after we'd been apart for four years, and our connection was beginning to dim.  But none of them had it. Merle.  None of them.  And even though I can't see her _here_," he pointed at his head, "I can feel her _here_" he brought his fist to his heart.

            "I love her, Merle, even though I know it's hopeless," Van whispered, despair etched on his features.

            "Oh, Van-sama," Merle sighed, and hugged her friend, king, and former love tightly.


	3. Anger

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)

Summary:  Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van.  What happens now?

Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )

Disclaimer:  Hitomi and Van are not mine.  I only wish they were.  I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives.  Please don't sue me!!  I'm a college student (ie, NO money).

Yay!  I'm back!  I had to go on vacation to visit my gram, which was kinda sad (she's 91 and not doing so well), but happy in the fact that I had to sit in the car for sixteen hours each way and I got a LOT written!  So expect quite a few updates in a short amount of time, because soon I will be going back to school, and there will be a real drought of updates.  Stupid firewall.  Anyway, on to the really interesting stuff.  I gather the .htm fixed the problem, which is really happy.  And this chapter is INCREDIBLY different from the original.  I hope you guys like this one better.  And, finally, the chanting that appears somewhere in this chapter?  If you want to know what it sounds like, imagine the Hymn of the Fayth from Final Fantasy X.  If you haven't played it, and are still really curious, email me at kawaiikatma@hotmail.com and I'll send you the mp3.  Thanks for reading the rant, and please enjoy!

Kat

Chapter 3

Anger

            "And that's a wrap.  Good job, people," the director called.  Hitomi irritably shoved back her styled bangs and quickly detached the microphone from her business-like navy suit.  If she hurried, she could probably get out of here before Yamoto caught her.  Anyway, she had to work on the story she was going to Kyoto to film.  She grabbed her briefcase, waved to the desk clerk, and hurried to the door.

            "Kanzaki!  Where are you going in such a hurry?" a jovial voice called.

            "Yamoto-san," Hitomi said lifelessly.

            "Why don't you come with me and we'll have some lunch, Kanzaki?"

            "No, Yamoto-san.  I have to go work on my story.  I'll talk to you later."

            "Work, work, work.  That's all you ever do!  A pretty girl like you should be married by now.  But don't worry.  I won't hold it against you.  Come out and we'll have some fun."

            Hitomi stared at him, anger building inside her until she could barely control it.  How dare he say such things to her?  How _dare_ he?  Her clear green eyes clouded and narrowed, an obvious danger signal.  Yamoto, however, missed it completely.

            "Well, Kanzaki?  Are you ready to go?  Come on, live a little!"

            "No," Hitomi hissed, her eyes shooting daggers.  "No, I won't.  I wouldn't go out with you, ever.  Even if you were the last man on Earth."

            "Come on, Kanzaki.  Quit kidding around and let's get moving."  He reached out and grabbed her arm.

            "No!" Hitomi said, yanking her arm away.  Her voice was getting steadily and steadily louder.  She knew she was making a scene, but she couldn't help herself.  "I won't go out with you.  Not now, not ever.  _Nothing_ could induce me to do so.  You are an arrogant pig.  Now let me leave in peace!"

            With that, Hitomi stormed out the door, ignoring Yamoto's angry, red face and the crowd of interested bystanders who had gathered to watch the scene.  Her anger carried her down the street and to her small house.  She slammed her door and raced up the stairs, still fuming.  How dare that man try to do that to her?  He was simply awful!

            Hitomi quickly changed into her running clothes and ran back outside.  She needed to run, to work off this excess energy that still filled her.  Only in running could she escape.  The houses practically flew by her today.  Hitomi lifter her face and let the wind sweep away her anger.  She felt like she could fly when she ran like this, her body free and moving almost without her control.  Flying…Van…Hitomi firmly pushed that thought to the back of her mind.  She wouldn't think of anything.  Not now, not when she could revel in the feeling of being free.

            Hitomi ran until she could run no longer.  There was so much going on in her life right now.  The conversation with Yukari had dredged up feelings Hitomi had tried hard to repress for the last five years.  Within a day, she had gone from actively not thinking of Van to obsessing over him again.  Hitomi sank on to a park bench about a mile from her apartment to rest before returning.  She allowed a dreamy smile to cross her face as she remembered the brief mental picture she had gotten of Van when she had contacted him.  Age had only improved his already handsome features…

            "No!" Hitomi barked aloud, startling a few birds around her into flight.  She shook her head violently to dispel that line of thinking.  She couldn't do this.  Yukari's question about a husband and family had brought up other painful memories.  Hitomi's mother's disappointment every time Hitomi returned home for family celebrations was permanently etched in her subconscious.  Whenever her mother looked at her like that, Hitomi felt that she had failed in her duties as a daughter.  It hurt, deeply.  

            _Which is probably_, Hitomi mused wryly, _why I got so upset at Yamoto-san today.  His words echoed too closely what I feel, deep inside.  He certainly didn't deserve that, even if he is a jerk.  I guess I'll have to apologize tomorrow.  Hopefully, he won't be too mad at me_.  With that resolved, Hitomi stood up and prepared to return home. 

            Much later, an exhausted but satisfied Hitomi readied herself for bed.  As she sank into the soft welcome of her sheets, she sighed.  It had been a thoroughly stressful day.  She could only hope tomorrow would be better.  As her eyes shut, Hitomi fell into a restful slumber.  Unfortunately, that was not to last for long.

            Visions had not bothered Hitomi since she had left Fanelia almost eight years ago, but now they returned with a vengeance.  She saw fire and heard screams.  A myriad of images played, one after the other.  Each passed so quickly she only got a general picture of death and destruction.  Then, a picture whirled directly in front of her.  Hitomi could see herself standing there, watching this huge picture as it unfolded like a movie.  She saw Van, fighting desperately.  Out of the shadows crept an old woman.  Her slight, hunched form was surrounded by black, pulsing energy shot with gold.  She approached Van slowly, cupping something almost reverently in her gnarled hands.  Hitomi's dream-self strained for a glimpse.  It appeared to be… an energist?  Van quickly dispatched the last of his enemies and turned to face the old crone.  The woman said something triumphantly to Van, who looked puzzled.  He was in a half fighting stance, obviously reluctant to either attack this strange enemy or to completely let down his guard.  

The old woman then raised a fist in the air.  Clenched inside it was, indeed, an energist.  But this energist was unlike any Hitomi had ever seen.  Instead of glowing a warm rose, the energist pulsed with the same black-gold that surrounded the witch.  Suddenly, figures emerged from the chaos of the battleground.  Their faces were pale and their eyes were cold and dead.  Soulless.  Hitomi felt a cold finger of fear trace up her spine.  This was not good.

            The figures began to chant, and the energist pulsed with the rhythm.  Hitomi became aware of something flying quickly closer and closer.  Events suddenly sped up.  The figure crashed to a halt in front of the woman.  It was Escaflowne, but black as it had been after Van's disastrous fight with Dilandu in the last war, when Hitomi had had to pull him out from the realm of the dead.  She saw a fleeting glimpse of Van's face, drawn tight with terror.  A hissed word, "Die," and then…

            Hitomi had seen many pictures of the effects of the atomic bomb.  As a prep student she had studied that period of Japanese history extensively.  Her parents had even taken her brother and her to Hiroshima once.  Hitomi figured she had a pretty good idea of the destruction that could be wrought by weapons of mass destruction.  That was nothing compared to this.  In one brief flash, Escaflowne's eyes had gone red.  Then, it exploded.  Waves of blinding energy shot past, and where it touched, there was nothing.  Pure emptiness.

            Hitomi screamed, again and again, until she woke up.  Her eyes flicked around the room frantically as she began to regain her bearings.  The sheets were knotted around her and her nightgown stuck to her back, cold and clammy with sweat.  Was it all just a dream?  Or a vision?  She wasn't sure, but she resolved to find out.  She couldn't let Van die like that.  There was nothing, however, she could do about it tonight.  With a wry grimace, Hitomi lay back down.  _I promise, Van, that I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen_, Hitomi thought sleepily as she drifted into an uneasy slumber.


	4. Adversaries

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)

Summary:  Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van.  What happens now?

Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )

Disclaimer:  Hitomi and Van are not mine.  I only wish they were.  I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives.  Please don't sue me!!  I'm a college student (ie, NO money).

A small author's note (gasp!).  I don't have much to say this time.  Sigh.  It's been a very stressful day.  This chapter is not hugely changed, but I like what I did with it better this time.  Hope you guys do, too.  And TennyoAngel, your review made me laugh.  Thank you!  And thanks to everyone who reviewed (and who hopefully will review).  I really appreciate it!

Kat

Chapter 4

Adversaries

            "Kenyu!" Van exclaimed, joy lighting up his face.  He strode over to his closest friend and most trusted advisor.  The tall, handsome cat-man smiled, but there was a hint of grimness to it.  His amber eyes, normally light and dancing with mirth, were dark.  Shadows lurked in their brilliant depths.  Van stopped, surprised.

            "Kenyu, what's wrong?  What did you learn while you were in Zaibach?  Are they rising against us?"

            "No, your majesty.  They are not.  They have no resources, no time, and no men who could attempt a hostile action.  They need our help, your majesty.  It is awful over there.  The children are starving, the city destroyed.  Famine is killing them, destroying them."

            "Is this all?" Van asked, his brow furrowed.  True, this was bad, but it shouldn't have put those shadows in Kenyu's eyes.  The two of them had seen much worse while rebuilding Fanelia, and Fanelia's suffering was their own.  There must be something else, something very bad.

            "Your majesty, I know no facts," Kenyu admitted reluctantly.  "I have only heard whispers and coincidences, but I feel they cannot be ignored.  They say the Sorcerers are being reborn.  Their power is increasing, and they want revenge for the prestige that was wrest from them.  And I have heard that people have been disappearing.  From Zaibach, Asturia, Freid, and even Fanelia.  I don't know what it means, your majesty, but I thought you should be aware."

            "The Sorcerers have returned?" Van repeated, disbelievingly.  _No, oh no.  They can't have returned.  They were so powerful.  How will we ever stop them?_ Van thought.  He mentally shook himself.  If he didn't believe in himself and his country, then how could they ever hope to succeed?  Van heaved a great sigh.

            "Kenyu, we should start preparing for war, just in case.  Go talk to General Samei and let's get things mobilized.  We are _not_ going to be caught unprepared again."

            "Yes, your majesty."  Kenyu turned to walk out the door.

            "Oh, and Kenyu?"

            "Yes, your majesty?"

            "Go visit your wife first."  Van's serious face broke into a wicked grin.  "She has missed you, as have your children."

            "Yes, your majesty," Kenyu eagerly agreed.  He walked out the door with a new spring in his step.  Van watched him go, smiling softly.  Kenyu and Merle were perfect for each other.  He was glad the two had finally realized it.

            Van knew Merle had once been in love with him, but he hadn't wanted to acknowledge it.  He had hoped that by ignoring it he could make it go away.  Merle was his best friend, and he didn't want to hurt her in any way.  A year after Hitomi had left, when Van had gathered the last scattered remnants of Fanelia's people and had begun the arduous task of rebuilding his country, Van had met a young cat-man with a knack for diplomacy yet a blunt honesty about him.  He soon gained Van's respect and admiration.  Van then promoted him to chief advisor.  The young man, Kenyu, immediately formed a bond with Merle.  He was her teacher, her friend.  He teased her unmercifully, yet taught her how to be a lady.  Eventually, their friendship turned to something more.  Kenyu began to fall for Merle's innocence and her spark of mischief, and Merle was ensnared by Kenyu's gentleness and quiet wisdom.  When Merle was eighteen and Kenyu twenty-four, the two were married.

            Van couldn't be happier for the two of them.  He only wished…  But no.  _There are some things it's just better not to think about_, Van warned himself firmly.  Anyway, it was almost time to face the council.  He had no business daydreaming in the halls when there was work to be done.  He was no longer a fifteen-year-old boy, but a twenty-three-year-old king.  What was _wrong_ with him?  Shaking his head, Van strode down the hall.  As he approached the council room, he could hear the loud voices floating out.  Van rolled his eyes.  He _hated_ diplomacy.

            "Gentlemen?" Van said softly, walking into the room.  The men seated around the long rectangular table fell silent and bowed.  "I have made my decision regarding aid to Zaibach.  We will send it."

            The room positively erupted.  Suddenly, a voice was raised loud enough to be heard over the commotion in the room.

            "My lord, I strenuously protest this course of action!" cried Yakami.  "You are making a foolish error in judgment!  We can't trust them!  They'll turn on us the moment they have a chance.  Now stop this madness before it goes too far!"

            "It is not madness.  They have no weapons left, no time, and no manpower to do anything against us.  They need help, just as we did when we were rebuilding Fanelia.  Without the help of Asturia and Freid, we never could have gotten this far," Van stated calmly.

            "Then let Asturia and Freid help Zaibach!" Yakami shouted.  "_We_ don't have to get involved."

            "But there have been rumors of a growing darkness.  If these rumors are true, then we are going to need all the allies we can get, including Zaibach.  The best way to make allies is to help when help is needed."

            "Rumors mean nothing!  We are contemplating a very real disaster here!  What are rumors compared to a known threat?"  Yakami's voice was very loud in the sudden silence.  He studied his king's face, searching, then sighed.

            "My lord, I have not supported many of your actions.  I did not agree with your decision to hire that… abomination as you personal advisor.  I did not agree with your decision to not get married and to wait around like a lovesick fool for that girl from the Mystic Moon.  In both of those, you did what you chose and I accepted that.  I will not accept his, though.  I will not put my family at risk again.  So I respectfully ask your permission to take my family and leave Fanelia."

            Van stared at him, sadness in his eyes.  The defection of one of his own advisors, even one he rarely agreed with, hurt.  He could, however, understand the man's point of view.  Van nodded, slowly.

            "You have my permission, Yakami," Van granted formally.  He watched in silence as the man walked out.  Then he turned to the rest of his advisors.  "Would anyone else like to leave?  I can understand if you must leave."  No one moved.  A small smile crept on to Van's face, and the meeting continued.

            Much later that night, Van fell into bed, weary to the bone.  He _hated_ diplomacy.  _Even being on the run from Zaibach wasn't as bad as having to listen to my counselors_, he thought sleepily.  Then, with a final yawn, he let sleep carry him to oblivion and beyond, into the world of dreams.

            In his dream, Van saw himself hovering over Gaea.  Smoke hung like a pall over the planet.  Van noticed that he seemed to be moving closer and closer to the planet.  Then he was through the cloud of smoke and could see what caused it.  Gaea was in flames.  Zaibach burned.  Asturia burned.  Fried burned.  Fanelia burned.  Standing in the center of all this destruction was Escaflowne.  This was not, however, the Escaflowne Van housed in the temple next to his castle.  This Escaflowne was pitch black, and an air of menace surrounded it.  Van, who had never feared Escaflowne before, couldn't get rid of the cold, sick feeling of fear in his stomach.  Something horrible was going to happen.

His dream became more focused on Escaflowne.  He noticed an old woman standing in the huge shadow Escaflowne cast.  She surveyed the damage around her with satisfaction.  Then she raised a glowing sphere.  From seemingly all corners of Gaea, a soft chanting began, carried on the smoky winds.  The chanting swelled in intensity until it filled the air.  The old woman smiled.  She looked up to where Van was and smiled even wider.  Then she clenched her hand tightly around the sphere.  Escaflowne's eyes glowed brightly for a moment and then Van's entire world blew apart.

            Van snapped awake, a battle cry on his lips.  He stared uncomprehendingly at the accoutrements of his room and then began to relax.  It was just a dream.  Something, however, told him it was more than just a dream.  A vision?  Was Gaea going to be destroyed?  Van sighed.  _Hitomi, where are you and your fortune-telling abilities when I need them?_ Van wondered wryly.  Well, there was nothing he could do about the dream/vision now.  He'd ask Kenyu about it in the morning.  With that settled, Van tried to fall back into sleep, but sleep was a long time in coming.  Visions of Escaflowne, now the bringer of death, chased rest

away until the wee hours of the morning.


	5. Darkness

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)

Summary:  Hitomi's home, it's been eight years, but she still misses Van.  What happens now?

Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )

Disclaimer:  Hitomi and Van are not mine.  I only wish they were.  I'm only borrowing them so that I can mess with their lives.  Please don't sue me!!  I'm a college student (ie, NO money).

            Sorry it took so long for this last update.  It took me forever to get this one onto my computer.  It was all written in a notebook, but anytime I tried to type, my family would find something for me to do.  Hopefully, the next chapter will be quicker.  And more exciting.  So look for it soon!  Thanks again to all my reviewers.  You make me a very happy author :-).

Kat

Chapter 5

Darkness

            The room was dark, cold, barren.  A solitary cot sat in the corner of the stone room and a metal washstand leaned up against the wall.  No light entered this room.  Silence filled it except for the sound of water trickling down the cold stones and the almost inaudible sound of gentle breathing.  Mirsha steadied herself before entering the room.  Nariena made her nervous.  One misstep and Mirsha would be a charred, greasy spot on these cold stones.

            As she entered the chamber, she paused to allow her eyes to adjust.  It wouldn't do to walk in on Nariena completely unprepared.  As her pupils widened, Mirsha noticed the dim outline of a cot and a wash table.  But where was Nariena?  Then she saw her.  Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the slight gold glimmer that indicated magic.  Mirsha relaxed and let her magic flow through her, and now she could see Nariena clearly.  The old woman was sitting on the floor, her gnarled body surprisingly limber.  Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slowed to almost nonexistence.  Then, as if she could feel Mirsha's scrutiny, Nariena opened her eyes and stared directly at Mirsha.

            _Well, she probably_ could _feel it_, thought Mirsha.  _She is, after all, the most powerful sorcerer in existence_.  Mirsha swallowed once, then approached the wizened woman.

            "Sensei," she said, bowing.  "I bring news."

            "Yes?" Nariena's voice was low and harsh, like gravel scraping against glass.

            "The Sword is almost ready.  Our new…recruits… have been initiated.  The elite are ready.  All training is complete.  Now all we need is the energist."

            "Good," Nariena hissed.  "How is our plan going?"

            Mirsha hesitated.  Nariena hated bad news, and this was definitely bad news.  She braced herself, then quietly announced,

            "Not well, sensei.  The Dragon is too highly guarded.  Our spies have been caught long before they have come even close to their destination.  The Dragon's security is so tight, I don't think he even is aware of our attempts."

Nariena listened to this news in silence.  Mirsha waited, head bowed and heart pounding.

"That is good," Nariena finally decreed.

"It is?" Mirsha said, her head jerking up in surprise.

"Yes.  Van is still unaware of the threat we pose him.  And now we have the perfect chance to test our new Sorcerer's… abilities.  Do you know of project 6217?"

"Yes, sensei," Mirsha responded, eyes wide.

"Bring 6217 to me.  Do not waste any time.  We must strike while we still have the advantage.  We shall send 6217 to the Dragon."

            "Yes, sensei."  Mirsha bowed again.

            "That is all.  You may go."  Nariena dismissed her with a careless wave of her hand.

            "Yes, sensei."  Mirsha bowed a final time and backed out of the room.  She closed the door with a sigh of relief.  She noticed distantly that her hands were trembling badly.  Nariena scared her.  She shrugged and hurried to the headquarters, relieved.  At least she had survived her encounter.  The last messenger could not say the same.

            Nariena stared into the distance, her black eyes rimmed with gold as she exerted her power.  The air began to shimmer and solidify.  It seemed like the air was now a living thing, bucking and writhing.  Suddenly, a form materialized from the shaking air.  His dark, shadowy body approached Nariena.

            "My son," she whispered.  "It has begun."  
            "Good.  What still remains to be done?"

            "We have yet to obtain the blood-bond energist, but a plan has been set into motion that will not fail."

            "Good.  All else is moving according to plan?"

            "Yes.  I thank you, son, for providing me with the plans for the Sword.  We will crush them, starting with that murderer from Fanelia.  You will be revenged, my son."

            "Mother, keep your anger hot and bright.  But do not underestimate the Dragon.  We did, much to our regret.  Walk carefully around him, Mother, and respect his prowess.  The Dragon can be a very powerful enemy."

            "I will keep that in mind, my son.  Now rest easy.  I will avenge your name."  So saying, Nariena let go of the spell, watching as the air calmed and her son disappeared.

            "I _will_ avenge you, my son," she whispered fiercely.


End file.
